This program is directed to the development of new analytical biochemical methodology for the study of human biological and medical problems, with the aim of using these methods to aid in the diagnosis and treatment of disease, and in establishing methods of preventive medicine. The approach is based upon the use of gas chromatography and liquid chromatography for separation purposes, mass spectrometry for structural studies and for identification and quantification purposes, and on computer science for the development of analytical sytems. The most powerful analytical tools now available for the study of complex mixtures of biological origin are GC-MS-COM analytical systems; LC-MS-COM analytical systems are under development. Computer science developments, combined with a new form of mass spectrometry, will lead to new analytical capabilities for human studies. Mass spectrometric studies of human substances will be carried out; the classes of compounds include oligopeptides, prostaglandins and polyene macrolides.